Scary Late Night Sonic Tv
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Enter you're Sonic Oc's and put them up for a frightful night of comedy, horror, love, and mystery all on reality Sonic Tv. Join if you dare...
1. A scary brodcast

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN OC'S THAT I MAY ENTER  
MUHAHAHA-eck!...*ahem* Enter if you dare, and welcome to the Late At Night Horror Hour,

where Sonic oc's, human oc's, and Sonic characters are faced with fearful and yet_ hilariously_ funny events that wont only scare the pants off of you but also your Sonic Fan character.  
Join...If you dare:

Info: Must be at least two characters, evil villain is not needed unless you want to add it, Maximum entries is 5.

Name:  
Age(must be 12+ and up):  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Fears:  
Appearence(eye color, hair, fur, ect)  
Clothing:  
How they feel in certain situations:  
Good under pressure, Calm, frightful, ect:  
Powers:  
Skills:  
What they like to do:  
Plaaces they like & hate:  
Love interests(gays, bi's, straights welcomed:  
Do you want a holiday?, birthday(age turning needed):  
Extra Info: 


	2. Chapter 2

ill update soon ppl! Promise! srrrryyyyyyy ive beenn busy and forggeeettiiinnn


	3. BFF'S for SoleanaRoseRoseAdventure

Alright so no more entrees will be accepted after this chapter, I don't own anything!  
Cassandra (Cassie) Dark the hedgehog and Emily the cat belongs to Soleanna-Rose-Adventure ...alrighty now on with the story :3

* * *

A dark purple hedgehog known as Cassie, with green eyes, a magenta quill and ear walked down the dark street alone.  
She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a short black tank top, dark pink and black armwarmers and fingerless gloves, black and pink trainers, a pink guitar shaped necklace, gold bangles, and half of a friendship bracelet.

'Oh god why is it SO cold' Cassie thought to herself, she crossed her arms and shivered already freaked out about being here.

_** "BOOO".**_

She jumped clutching her chest and gasping.

"OHMYGOD YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT DIDN'T YOU" she shouted a little peeved at her friend.

The girl in front of her had brown fur and hair that went to the middle of her back with green streaks in it.

She wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, grey/green trainers, white gloves, and wore the other half of Cassie's friendship bracelet, that made a heart shaped pendant

Emily gave a slight laugh,

"sorry about that Cassie I was just testing my busting skills for when we bust this guy"

Cassie smiled, Emily was refuring to her latest mystery case, Emeralds had gone missing all over the city and where the emeralds SHOULD of been were giant black claw marks.

Witnesses say seeing a monster, but pfft who believes in that crap right?.  
Like what would a monster want with emeralds...

"So...you think the culprit's somewhere around here?" Cassie asked looking around at the what looked like an 'abandoned city'.

Emily nodded, "I don't think, I know now come on lets go get him".

Cassie and Emily walked down the rode which started leading them up a winding hill.  
Emily started purring humming to herself.

Cassie looked at Emily, "umm should we be going up this hill- _**OH MY GOD**_"

Cassie screeched bumping into Emily knocking them both over the hill, they rolled and tumbled into a bush.

Emily grunted then sat up rubbing her head. Cassie gulped for air gasping,

"Oh my God Emily I thought I saw a spider!".

"..."

"...ehehe" Cassie laughed nervously standing up and wiping herself off, Emily got up and did the same, her eyes brightened.

"Cassie, look!" she pointed past Cassie, she turned around, following Emily's gaze she saw a rock that looked to be glowing.  
Come to think about it the whole ground seemed to be glowing a slight tint of green.

"Oh please tell me that's all in my imagination..." Cassie whimpered.

"Cassie you are a genius!" Emily shouted falling to her knee's and clearing patches of dirt off the floor to reveal more of the green glow.

"umm...".

Emily cleared away what looked like a big trap door, and the best thing about it was...that it was unlocked.

'Trap door' Cassie thought, how ironic.

Emily pulled it open, almost being engulfed by the green.

"Come on Cassie" she said smiling.

Cassie could feel her eyes widening, "unless 'Sam I Am' pops up out of there with green eggs n' ham...I'm not going down there..."

"Come ON Cassie, unless you want to be left alone with the...'spiders'".

"...Spiders"?.

Emily nodded, "oh yeah, did you know you're never more than five feet away from a spider".

Cassie whimpered then walked toward the green light, "on three".

"One"

"...Two" Cassie said sighing.

"Three!".

* * *

TO BE...continued...


End file.
